custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Party Celebration (in SheiHuandBoCo's dream)
Barney's Party Celebration is a Barney Home Video which was released in November 4, 1997. Plot Barney decorates the school classroom for his party and invites his friends - old and new. In honor of the party, they travel to places like Italian, the castle and moon. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Chip (Lucen Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Moonkin (Unknown) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Party Celebration (tune to: Six Simple Woods) #On Top of My Spaghetti #Growing #If You're Happy and You Know It #On the Car and Having Fun #Castles So High #Happy Dancin' #Colors All Around #The Rocket Song #Moon Medley: (Pat-A-Cake, London Bridge and Ring Around the Rosie) #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #A Party Celebration (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The same Moonkin costume from "Three Wishes" returns in this video. *This marks: **The first time Kathy appears with Chip. The next time being in "The Best of Barney". **The first appearence of Jeff. He would later become a regular cast member from Seasons 4-6. This was also his only First Era / Pre-Movie appearence. **Last regular appearences of Shawn and Kathy. Kathy would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney" and she and Shawn would later return in the Season 11 home video "The Best of Barney". **One of a few times nobody says goodbye at the end. **The first time BJ appears with Jeffery. The next time is in "The Best of Barney". **The first time Adam and Jeffery appear together. The next time is in "The Best of Barney". Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney commercial #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring! trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) 2001 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Beach Party trailer #Barney Fan Club promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Be My Valentine Love Barney trailer #Barney's Super Singing Circus trailer #Barney Classic Collection trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) 2004 Opening #HiT Entertainment Warning Screens #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: The Live Show trailer #Thomas & Friends: It's Great to Be An Engine trailer #Barney's Let's Go to the Beach trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)